S97
Summary The S97 is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $9,500 to purchase and $150 to deploy on a mission. Thanks to its features, the S97 is easily concealable by design, and it's a great way to send a hail of bullets from seemingly nowhere. Though it is weak, it is certainly more than a match for other weapons at close range. The S97 shares the same rounds as the UP9, and it is the SMG of choice for both SWAT and Steel Cove. Uniquely, any shield-bearing SWAT wielding the S97 choose to employ custom rounds in order to prevent them from being used to refill ammo. Its fire rate, along with the MM20, is one of the highest in the game as of now. Overview The S97 may not look like much at first glance, but as a PDW it is designed to be lightweight and compact while still delivering the firepower of a full-size SMG. It is capable of dishing out rounds quickly, which can be helpful for light suppression, and it is an adequate weapon in close quarters, controllable enough to be fired in short bursts or even fully automatic. It can be easily concealed as well, even when completely customized. The primary drawback of the S97, however, is its weak power and poor accuracy. Outside of close range, this becomes glaringly obvious as it will miss distant targets frequently and deal less than ideal damage if it does manage to hit. In addition, the high fire rate of the S97 will cause it to burn through rounds quickly, burning through the player's limited supply of ammunition and making ammo pickups a necessity. As long as the player keeps these shortcomings in mind, though, the S97 will please them when it is needed. It is a formidable weapon in close quarters and it is far more suited to spraying from the hip than any other weapon. Just be sure to bring a rifle along as well. Pros * Easy to conceal. * Easy to refill. * High fire rate. * Low spread Cons * Reserve ammo is used up quickly. * Low damage * Low range * Terrible penetration Recommended Perks Naturally, an excellent way to start off strong is to get the SMG Mastery perk as well as the damage increasing perks behind it, as they will grant the S97 some additional power and allow it to equip a suppressor plus a little extra while still being concealed, making it perfect for stealth heists or hostage situations. Another perk that will come in handy is Steady Aim, and while it is quite far off the S97 is well suited to hipfire. The ability to fire your weapon while strafing or closing near your target can work towards your favour in many situations. Attachments While running a plain S97 is perfectly fine in most cases, there are plenty of mods available to enhance the weapon's effectiveness while still keeping it hidden from plain view. There are also scopes available, but without canted sights, they often end up being a detriment to a weapon designed specifically for close range. Choose carefully to find the best setup for your own playstyle. Sight * Iron Sights - Simple three-post open sights used by the S97. Good enough for close quarters. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long-range precision at the cost of close range aiming. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A small compensator that does an effective job at reducing the kick of the weapon. * Suppressor (+2) - A slim suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate dark areas and reveal your position. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. * Canted Sights - Backup iron sights for the weapon, allowing for an alternate aiming option that works well when paired with scopes. Magazine * Normal Magazine - A standard 30-round magazine used by the S97. * Short Magazine (-2) - A small magazine used by the S97. It only carries 20 rounds but allows for extra customization by being easier to conceal. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 60 to 90. * The S97 is based on the H&K MP7, a PDW originally designed to use ammunition which was lightweight and effective against body armor. * The S97 is in the wrong caliber. The MP7 is meant for specially designed ammunition, H&K 4.6x30mm, while in-game it is chambered in what can be assumed to be 9x19mm Parabellum. ** This is probably for balancing reasons, as it would make sense for both the Pistol and SMG to use similar ammo types. ** A similar weapon called the ST Kinetics CPW is the closest mechanical counterpart. ** The Brügger & Thomet MP9 fits the bill quite well. 9mm, foregrip, stock option, tac rails, even the foregrip under the barrel. * With both SMG Mastery and the short mag, this weapon has the potential to hit a concealment cost of 1. Gallery S97IronSights.png|The S97's Iron Sights. S97CantedSights.png|The S97's Canted Sights. Category:Weapons Category:SMGs